Snape's bad hair day
by Wolfmilk
Summary: Lily tries to make Snape's hair normal. She showed quite bit of violence to his hair.


**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Snape is a bit OOC especially at the end.**

"Severus! I really think that you should wash your hair!" Lily scolded. Snape and Lily were walking along a foot path back to Hogwarts.

"Nonsense, I like my hair the way it is. I wouldn't want to change it," Snape snapped back. His hand reached up to feel his jet black hair. It felt cool against his skin and it wasn't even as oily as it usually was.

Lily shook her head. "I reckon that your hair feels like you've never used shampoo. Had you ever used shampoo?" Snape opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by Lily. "You know, as much as I hate Potter, I think he has a point about you and shampoo." She eyed him, giving him an evil grin that sent a chill down Snape's back.

"If you actually want me to agree with that stuck-up git, then you might as well give my hair a nice long wash because there is no way I am going to-"

"Oh Sev, you are an absolute genius. I have a wonderful idea to fix your hair!" Lily clapped her hands onto her mouth with an idea that made Snape feel slightly uncomfortable.

She probably knew that Snape wouldn't like her idea because she instantly and unexpectedly, spun to face Snape.

With a flick of the wand, Lily disarmed Snape and shouted "_Incarcerous_!" to conjure ropes bind to Snape (much to his shock), and dragged him into an empty classroom. Lily cast the spell Muffliato onto everyone outside so that nobody knew what she was going to do with Snape.

It happened so quickly that Snape didn't even realise what Lily was doing until a few moments later. "What are you doing?" Lily paused only to grin back at Snape.

_Oh why did I ever teach Lily these spells?_ Snape thought to himself as he felt Lily drag him across the room very uncomfortably and shove him into a chair.

"Lily, let me GO!" Snape demanded. He had absolutely no idea what Lily was trying to do. Lily was completely oblivious to Snape's protests as she produced a bottle of shampoo and a wet towel out of the air and grinned at Snape again.

-x-

"Hold still Sev or I'll pour some more shampoo onto your head!" Lily shouted over the noise of Snape's howling.

"Arrgghh! Noooo!"

Lily holding Snape still in one hand and in the other hand, she was gripping the towel so tightly that her knuckles were white. She emptied the contents of the shampoo bottle onto Snape's howling head and then seized a clump of Snape's hair and began scrubbing the towel viciously against Snape's head.

"LILY! STOP IT! OW, OW, OW, OW!" Snape's yelled _ow _at every single scrub. Lily jerked his head back still clutching Snape's clump of hair like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"I'm not hurting you! You're just a little bit sensitive to your hair that's all!"

"I AM NOT SENSITIVE!" Snape was desperate to get out of this mess. The only problem was that Snape completely defenceless. He was disarmed, (his wand was lying somewhere in the classroom) and he was tied up and stuck to the chair he was sitting on.

Lily shoved her towel into his head and ripped it out again. Her eyes were narrow and she was yanking, pushing and crushing the towel into Snape's hair as though her life depended on it. "Don't move Sev, or you'll hurt yourself!" Snape's eyes were getting watery with the pain.

He moaned back at her something like, __.

-x-

After what felt like hours, Lily had finished and she stood back to admire her work. Snape's dark hair was now in clumps and it had lost its oily gleam. His hair looked like it had been attacked with a giant weedwhacker. Tears were streamed down Snape's face and Lily finally freed him from her ropes which were binding him.

As quick as a flash, Snape scrambled to get his wand and before Lily could do anything, he dashed off to Madame Pomfrey***** leaving a whiff of shampoo.

-x-

He spent days recovering in the Hospital wing. Lucky, he had drunk a potion which made him grow back most of his hair but when Snape reached up to touch his hair, he felt an unfamiliar touch. Lily had somehow made his hair quite soft. If this was a good thing, Snape didn't show it. He was too busy sobbing.

In fact, Snape was crying so hard that Madame Pomfrey had to rush over and comfort him. He didn't notice Lily who had been standing a few metres from his bed.

Lily came closer and whispered to him, "I'm so sorry Sev. I didn't think that I was hurting you so hard." She muttered under her breath, "I can always do it again but only a bit gentler."

Imagine Lily's shock when Snape heard her and ran screaming from the room.

***I just presume that Madame Pomfrey was working at this time.**

**Well what do you think? I tried to make it funny. Please read and review!**


End file.
